Angel's Wings
by Coffee-Addict-Ngh
Summary: The blonde gasped and turned in time to see white wings and feathers disappear. The kid furrowed his brows in confusion and caught a leftover white feather. Creek and k2 rating might go up later for implied sexual situations ((Cover art is NOT mine i just photshopped wings onto a tweek))
1. Chapter 1: First Event

Creek, K2

Angel's Wings

The first time was when they were ten. They had been wandering Denver for a three day weekend of mall going and convention attending. Craig, Clyde, Tweek, Kyle and Kenny were all in Denver for the top anime convention, most of them up on cosplay. Tweek's own cosplay involved being shirtless with a belt across his chest, cool 'tattoos' on his face (face paint) and his sides and hips with low riding worn out jeans that showed a small v.(1) His eyes shone with dark brown contacts with contrast to his normally bright hazel eyes. It was also the first time he felt it, some invisible string tugging him away from his friends. From the pit of his stomach was this odd feeling of desire to be somewhere.

The blonde slipped away unnoticed in the large crowd and walked fast to wherever this feeling led him. He was met with a strange sight, a young boy about his own age was on top of a large building. It looked like he might jump off, but no one was watching him. The young kid wondered why he had a feeling to come and see this, he watched the boy pace a little and looks over the edge. Tweek felt an odd urge rise up in the pit of his stomach as he watched the boy lean forward and slowly close his eyes.

There wasn't even a second's delay in thought as he ran forward, unknowingly willing his feet to go faster. The small boy started falling just as the blonde reached him and caught him in the air. He felt odd, light, and exhilarated. The young boy looked at him with bright brown eyes that were streaming water. He was chanting over and over that he was sorry and he never actually meant it. He brought the young boy down to the pavement, and hugged him tightly. Tweek didn't say anything and he didn't have to. The young boy suddenly smiled brightly and thanked him, running off to another young boy. This young boy looked concerned and smacked his friend across the arm. They exchanged a few words and walked away holding hands. The other boy he met up with turned to look at him and grinned really big.

Tweek crashed in reality when he heard the kid say something about guardian angels. The blonde gasped and turned in time to see white wings and feathers disappear. The kid furrowed his brows in confusion and caught a leftover white feather.

He decided to put it in his hair and walk back to where their group was to meet up for noon. He appeared there just in time to see the others arrive. Tweek drank a fresh cup of coffee he had bought on the way there.

"Dude where did you go?" Clyde hugged him, "Crowd drag you away or what? You were there one second and gone the next!"

"Uh, yeah, it was kinda scary I mean, what if I never found you guys again!?" Tweek gave a sort of forced rant and tugged lightly on his hair. The group didn't notice the fake tone, or if they did they hadn't said a word. Tweek was distracted the rest of the day, so much so he didn't even drink his coffee. Kenny was first to notice the strange behavior. It wasn't long before Kenny also noticed the teen deep in his thoughts. When he asked about it, the other blonde was very tempted to spill. Tweek felt that same tug as earlier but lighter when he glanced at Kenny. He adjusted his orange hood and nodded as Tweek promised to talk in private later. He fiddled with his shirt then chugging the now cold coffee.

They met up a lot later on, after they had gone back to their hotel rooms. They were sitting on the roof of the place, alone in the night's crisp air.

"I'm trusting you with this Ken, 'cuz I know you've died and come back so many times." Tweek explained, and continued despite Kenny's shocked expression. Tweek didn't realize no one else remembered Kenny's deaths. "And honestly I have no idea what I am but…" the blonde explained in detail what had occurred before they met up, and even showed him the light feather. The twitchy teen was surprisingly still and not twitchy through the entire ordeal. Ken analyzed him for a few moments before smiling slightly.

"Nephilim. Of course," he rolled his eyes "Should have known, you're such a goody." He grins in teasing and pats his back. "You'll learn to control it, but be careful when you're around others you might get that feeling again. Sometimes it happens when others of our kind around, or another saves someone nearby." Tweek nods, remembering the slight tug towards Kenny. " It also happens in extreme happiness or peacefulness. You have to be careful though. It would kinda be weird to suddenly sprout wings for no reason." Kenny laughs then becomes thoughtful. "I did that to Kyle once," the teen remembered fondly.

"What did he say?" Tweek pulled his hair a little "Oh man that's a lot of pressure!"

"He passed out actually." The older was clearly amused by this. "Oh and uh you might have a craving for a certain food or foods. Try not to indulge it often. I once ate an entire basket of oranges. In ten minutes." He looked out at the noisy streets of Denver.

"Well I do like pears…" they left it at that filling the silence with comfort and stray glances at the people below them. Tweek swung his feet happily over the edge thinking about it. "Are we allowed to tell anyone?"

"Yes, but not many. Unless you absolutely trust them not to tell: like Kyle." He laid back to look at the stars. Tweek nods, even if he can't see it and gets up. "I'm going to join them for that anime marathon, you coming?"

"Nah. I'm gonna star gaze for a while, and maybe walk a bit." He pulled the orange hoodie up to signify he was done talking. His baby blue eyes scanned the streets and sky. Tweek left the blonde to his peaceful night lights and went down the fire escape. He swung from the ladder rungs back into their room, where everyone convened around the TV.

"Good timing dude! We just got this started, grab some coffee and sit," Kyle was sitting cross legged on a bean bag. His ruby red curls were around his face in a mess. It seems he hadn't bothered to properly comb them out after changing. Craig was just coming in, no hat on, with a huge bowl of popcorn and other goodies. Tweek nodded and grinned, twitching a bit as he ran for his coffee cup. He poured it full. It still amazed everyone that he never spilt a drop. He sat next to the Jewish boy, Craig sat on Kyle's other side and Clyde was lying in front on his stomach. Clyde was also chanting 'start it!' waiting for them to get settled. "Where's Ken?" the boy with red curls looked to Tweek.

"Stargazing.-ack!" he twitched once and turned back to the screen where Clyde started to sing out the opening, Craig joining him despite how awful they sounded. The blonde laughed at them and Kyle cracked a grin. It would be a fun night for everyone.

They watched anime for hours until it became the early morning hours. Kenny had joined them sometime that night, hopping in through the window. Kyle visibly brightened when he'd joined them, but Tweek didn't comment on it. When everyone went to bed, he decided on reading his manga he bought. Kyle had convinced him to buy it even though the blonde knew nothing of its content. He let his gaze slide around the room.

Craig was curled up in a bed alone; Clyde was on the floor nearby with an open magazine that had fallen over. Kyle was curled up with Kenny on the bean bag with a steady rise and fall of his chest. Tweek couldn't see Kenny well but assumed he was also asleep. The blonde flipped through the pages intrigued by the art style. He read a few pages but decided to read it later when he wasn't as tired. He laid back and for once in his life, slept through the whole night.


	2. Chapter 2: Saving Pete

It was a few years before the freaky blonde felt it again. This time he was hanging in the back of the school bumming a cigarette from the goth kids. It was a bad habit, but encouraged by Craig, it was one he got into. He didn't do it very often, but sometimes he just liked to. The goth kids didn't mind him, in fact, they liked his presence when he talked with the about his love of coffee and the sticks of nicotine. Sometimes he even shared the badly written poetry from his journal. They weren't so fond of that, as it had nothing to do with shitty world they believed they hated, but he was tolerated. It was sitting back there he got the urge, and looked over to them. They were in their normal spots except for one.

"Hey where –ghn- Pete?" Tweek jerked a little and tilted his head to the side.

"He's not here today." Curly replied, "He won't answer out texts, but he's totally going emo. Have you seen his hair?" they started discussing and ranting about how emos and goths weren't the same thing. Tweek tuned them out and looked around contemplating. He hummed a soft affirmative to his own brain's line of question and got up. "Hey where are you going? It's poetry day!" Tweek ignored the comment and walked along the sidewalks. He tuned out their obvious dislike of him suddenly skipping during school and their day to hang out. Tweek walked wherever his feet took him. They took him to Pete's house. No one was home and he'd left the door unlocked. The blonde walked up the steps two at a time, his freakishly tall legs gliding him with ease. He knocked on the door.

"Go away you guys. I don't care." He received a reply, muffled through the door.

"I'm not the guys." He replied "Open the door Pete." He waited until he heard a click from the lock. The door opened revealing the red goth, with punked out hair and looked disheveled and worn.

"Tweek? Why the hell are you here?" the teen almost lost the soft monotone at seeing him here. "If they sent you I'm not going back."

"They didn't send me Pete. May I come in?" He got a weird look for being so normal and not twitchy. "What? I don't always freak out you know." The now emo boy nodded and let him in, sitting on the black bed. He sat in a way were if Tweek hadn't already known, he wouldn't have seen the gun or knives.

"What do you want spaz? I don't have time for you right now." Pete looked anxious. The tall blonde sat down in front of him on the floor.

"To talk."

"About?" he obviously wasn't getting anywhere fast.

"You." He also kept it to the simple few words.

"Well you can- wait what?" he paused and turned in his direction. He now faced him fully.

"Why would you do that Pete?" Tweek left nothing to be questioned about what he meant. The former goth boy stammered and looked around the room. "You have no real reason to do this Pete. Despite the world being shit, people still love you. Why do you think your group has been hounding you to come back?" Tweek grabbed his hands, they were ice cold. He stood up and took some bandages from the top drawer and lifted his sleeves. He wrapped the former goths arms in the rags hiding the slice marks, already healed over. He wrapped them around the bruised knuckles.

"I…" he trailed off looking away unsure of how to continue. "How did you know I was here?" the blonde didn't respond to that and gave each gauzed arm a light kiss and smiled. He grinned as if to say 'there, all better now.' And stood up. He took the weapons from the bed, and Pete didn't argue. He also took the hidden ones, instinct on where to find them. He took them all and hid them in the house downstairs where his friend could never find them again. Tweek came back upstairs. "You never answered my question," he pushed, wanting to know.

"It's a secret Pete." He came over and gave him a hug. The blonde turned to leave and as he walked out the world seemed to slow and for a second his wings shone, then it was normal again. White feathers floated and disappeared on the air. The former goth boy froze wide eyed and ran after to follow the blonde. Tweek was nowhere to be seen however.


	3. Chapter 3: Craig

((A/N: It's been five years so they're all around 15/16 years old))

That was the second time he'd felt that pull and more came soon after. Not even a month later a similar situation happened to Butters. He sat on Butters window sill balanced perfectly with his wings to use for an alter weight. The cute boy was easily convinced to live after seeing that. He never did remember it was Tweek though, only that a blonde angel was in his window. Pete hadn't remembered it was him either. Soon enough word spread about a blonde angel saving people. It spread and then died down. There was still a few words said every now and then, but it had been a few years. There only random encounters throughout. Most of them were from another city.

Tweek had since then started dating Craig Tucker. It was endlessly amusing to their friends, who had seen it from a mile away. Especially since Tweek was the only one who brought a smile or laugh from the usually emotionless boy. It started with a simple gesture of giving Tweek his full cup of coffee. The blonde had a panic attack and dropped his entire thermos on the ground that morning after being picked on by Cartman. Craig easily slid the cup into the blonde's hands, ignoring his friend's stares. Tweek leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek before settling down and drinking the coffee. The two went about as if nothing was different while their friends had a turn at spazzing out. Tweek and Craig were inseparable after that. They often had sleepovers and 'dates' over the weekend.

The two were having such a traditional sleep over at Tweek's house, (their parents didn't know they were dating, or else it wouldn't have been allowed. Especially considering they were alone.) It was Friday and a three day weekend for the boys. All three days they would be all alone, no interruptions. Tweek was happiest for this, not because of what would be thought. He was happy because he was going to tell Craig. The blonde would show him, in fact.

Tweek and Craig sat around in his bedroom, drinking coffee. Craig had his hat off showing the ebony locks. The blonde loved when his boyfriend did this; he tried to get the other to take it off round him. It only worked when they were alone, or if Craig was in a really, really good mood. It gave him that warm fuzzy feeling, like he got after helping people as an angel.

"Hey, what's up? You're like glowing or something." He didn't realize that in fact, Tweek Tweak was literally glowing. Snapping back into reality stopped that though. Tweek looked up from his notebook where a badly drawn cup of coffee sat.

"Oops sorry," he let out a nervous laugh. The raven just shrugged and lay down on the coffee brown sheets. Tweek joined him, his bright yellow hair making a halo around him. The blonde set the doodles on his dresser. They just stayed like that for a while, sitting in comfortable silence. Both teens were lost in their own thoughts.

"You're doing it again Tweek. How are you even doing that?" Craig questioned, now coming to realize it was actual light coming from his friend. Tweek opened his eyes, which were bright and shining molten gold. He gave a confused look, too relaxed to notice his state of being. He just relished in that warm feeling. "Jesus man what's up with your eyes?" he sounded more interested and reached as if to touch them. The blonde titled his head slightly, not twitching or jittering. Not even a stammer passed his lips.

"What do you mean?" he stated softly, much different from his normal stressed out voice. Craig didn't reply only hesitantly poked his cheek. The glow stayed, entrancing the dark teen. They were so caught up neither noticed the white feathers unfurling from behind the blonde. For a few moments they just stared until Tweek suddenly jumped back, folding in the wings with a swish and trying to hide them. The aura around him faded down to barely anything. His eyes however remained the gold color.

"Woah." Craig's eyes widen "The hell was that!?" he tried to look behind the teen, who moved to keep his back facing away. No matter how hard he tried, the wings wouldn't retract back hidden. As the blonde started to panic, he began to jitter. Craig's ebony locks swished as he tackled the twitching teen. He struggled to get out and he ended up falling off the bed. He winced and muttered a stuttered 'ow'. Tweek started and turned to hide the large objects but they had already been seen. He yelped and squeaked out some random nonsense.

"Augh too much pressure!" the blonde shouted and tugged hard on his crazy frizzing hair. Despite the freak out his partner sat staring in disbelief. He tucked stray black locks of his hair behind his ear and went to sit next to the panicking boy on the floor.

"Calm down man," he tried to soothe, and pulled the teen to his chest. Tweek paused to look up at Craig. He slowly stopped stammering and freaking out. The shorter teen calmed him down with rubbing his shoulder, unsure of the effect of touching his back. "Those are really cool looking." He commented and pointed to one. The blonde moved it closer to his body self-consciously. "Aw don't hide them! I wanna see," he used a deep soothing tone that convinced the young teen to spread them out. He hid his face in his chest, however. Craig reached out and brushed one lightly. Receiving no response, he pressed a little harder. The bright white feathers ruffled slightly. He traced their outline and grinned. "Really soft," the comment was quiet, as if to himself.

"You're not freaked out?" the blonde peeked and eye open at him. Seeing the shorter shake his head no he looked up fully. "Really?" he let a smile slide onto his face.

"Really." The blonde received a hug. "Though I have a few questions of course, they can wait." Tweek grinned excited. He stood up and bounced happily on the balls of his feet, waiting for the questions. "Well uh…" he thought about a good starter "How long have you had those?" he gestured to the wings.

"A while I guess," he sat down cross legged. Tweek fiddled with his hands and explained, "I found them when we went to that anime convention in Denver." He got a raised eyebrow in another silent question. "Yes, that's why I 'ran off'" the blonde smiled a little. "I've had a few times since then with helping people."

"Blonde angel!" Craig's eyes widened in realization, "It was you! This whole time?" Tweek nodded and shrugged.

"I don't know why no one ever remembers my face, Ken has the same problem-" he clapped a hand over his mouth. "Oops I don't think I was supposed to say that…"

"Ken- Kenny!?" Craig looked up startled "Kenny has those too?"

"Mhm. But you can't tell anyone! It's a huuuuge secret." Tweek held his arms out almost as far as his wings.

"Will I remember?"

"I think so, since I've told you it's me and all." The blonde was filled with energy and excitement. It was slightly contagious and his partner couldn't stop the grin on his face at the blonde's theatrics. The blonde recounted a few events for him and jumped excitedly, a few times standing up to pace and gesture as he talked. They talked about it until the alarm clock read 2:30 am. Both were tired out from the thrilling events and new information. Both eventually ended up sitting against the bed, talking coming to a stop. The two fell asleep on each other with Tweek's wings surrounding them both. Tweek hadn't noticed before but when he slept his wings were out all night and disappeared as soon as he opened his eyes.

This morning was no exception, when Craig's alarm went off at 8am, gold eyes shot open quickly. They were back to their normal hazel. He stretched out and fed Stripe before waking up Craig. The ebony teen was still snoring lightly. Tweek was already dressed and started to collect the loose pages from their homework. The lanky blonde was found downstairs making coffee for them both.


End file.
